nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Liselotte Rhiannon Corvina
betrayal *at the runestone only roy and lisellotte went in as it was a sacred place and only the two of them could read it anyways, the others stayed guard near the entrance and made camp *while reading the stone, roy realised that the shield/rune barrier, wasnt to keep things out, but to keep the people of valencia in, *in her mind a voice calls out to lisellotte, it taunts her, and makes her doubt *the two reach the end chamber and roy tells her that it wasnt such a great idea, they should inform the king, but a voice tells roy to enter the last room, inside is a girl chained up, she is in a comatose state and her plaque reads Kaede E. Mellow, as roy steps in the room's traps active and he narrowly avoids losing his life, but gets a few cuts, his blood falls onto the floor and disappears. *the voice tells liselotte that her love can be hers for all eternity, but the price is to be paid in blood, it tells her to spill blood to activate the runestone, she debates on how she can do it in her mind and whether she should or not, roy tries to pull her out of the room and it seems that liselotte decides to activate the seal, she takes out her knife and stabs roy on the arm and then proceeds to stab him again, but kaede awakens and grabs liselotte's arm, she tells her that this is the seal to the FACELESS ONE, the stone begins to react to roy's blood and liselotte comes to her senses and keeps trying to apologize to him, kaede says it can still be stopped and asks liselotte if there are any others, she tells kaede there are 10 others, kaede takes otu a vial and cuts her wrists, her blood spills into the vial and then her wrist heals. kaede tells liselotte that they must all drink from this or they will suffer a fate worst than death. liselotte tries to give some to roy but when she tries to she is shocked to find that his face is not what it orignally was, kaede tells liselotte to kill him, but she cant do it. Roy stands up and tries to kill liselotte, kaede shouts at her to kill him, liselotte screams out and snaps, she stabs him as he reverts back to his human form, the others (except hero) rush in to find liselotte having killed roy *matthias and the other soldiers draw their swords, senne and lenne drop to the ground in shock, the others try to restrain liselotte, but liselotte's eyes become a green color and various chains appear from the ground, they rip out the hearts of everyone, *kaede looks at her and says, "so that's your decision." *over the corpses of her comrades liselotte pours kaede's blood, she drinks some of it herself against kaede's warning, hero comes in to find everyone dead and liselotte tries to kill him, she manages to cut off his arm, but his blood splatters on the runestone activating it, as liselotte falls further into maddness due to the voices that she hears gushng from the stone, kaede hands hero a crystal, she tells him that with his remaining life, he should do what he can, as soon as he touches the crystal he realizes and the crystal turns him into a statue, the runestone stops activating and it loses it's colors, the colors it had transfer to the small crystal, kaede grabs the crystal and brings it over to liselotte, who is in a fetal position trying to stop the voices, she looks up as kaede stabs the crystal into liselotte's heart.